


Glass Eyes

by RazenshiaSapphire08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, M/M, MoD!Harry, Other, Possessive!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08
Summary: He had caught his attention and he plans to claim what was his since the start. There’s no escape. (Or Harry Potter, unfortunately meets the young demon which will be known as Sebastian Michaelis) But, nothing what it seems. Time/Dimensional Travel. AU. MoD!Harry. SM/HP.





	Glass Eyes

FANDOM: Harry Potter/Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

TITLE: Glass Eyes

AUTHOR: RazenshiaSapphire08

PAIRING(S): Sebastian Michaelis/ Harry Potter; SM/HP. Others still undecided.

GENRE(S): Supernatural, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Physiological, Friendship, Adventure, Mystery, Suspense, Violence and Romance.

RATING: M (Dark Themes, Violence, Language and Implied/Suggested Themes)

SUMMARY: He had caught his attention and he plans to claim what was his since the start. There’s no escape. (Or Harry Potter, unfortunately meets the young demon which will be known as Sebastian Michaelis) But, nothing what it seems. Time/Dimensional Travel. AU. MoD!Harry. SM/HP.

WARNING(S): OCC-ness, Language, Dark themes, Reference of Human Trafficking, Child Abuse, Slavery, PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), Anxiety & Panic Attacks, Nightmares, Flashbacks, Confusion, Slow Build, Heavy AU, Slash and Historical Inaccuracy.  
NOTE(S):  
1) Fighting scenes is one of the thing I lack in writing so don’t expect much of it. I’ll only write it when it’s absolute necessary.

2) Describing places, things and appearance of character isn’t also my forte so I won’t go giving much details about it.

 

3) Plot holes and slow build.

4) Main inspiration came from the Black Butler sound track, Glass Eyes and ENAMEL performed by the same boy band; SID.

 

5) I won’t essentially follow the canon series – HP books series, BB manga and anime. This is an AU for a reason. If ever I decided to follow the canon, it will be a mixture of the three.

6) English isn’t my native language so mistakes are bound to happen (Grammars, Typos, Tenses and etc.) and limited vocabulary. Don’t complain about my bad English, I’ve already warned you!

 

7) Chapters can be either short or long – but I prefer it to be short; So this might be a drabble-style or snippets so don’t be disappointed when the chapters are too short for your liking.

8) I would like to give special thanks to my consultant/informant;Amartyang @ wattpad for HP verse infos and my beta reader;tsukitennyo @ wattpad and AO3 and at the same time as goukagin @ ff.net.

 

9) This story has a seven arcs and epilogue so prepare for a very long ride.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in HP and BB with the exception of plot.

…

…  
Arc 1: Mirrored Reflection  
Prologue: Zero  
…  
…

“I had two longings and one was fighting the other. I wanted to be loved and I always wanted to be alone.”  
-Jean Rhys-  
…  
.  
.  
.  
0.  
1895, July 30 Phantomhive Estate; 11:56 pm.

Garnet orbs met striking emerald ones in the dark.

They stood, face to face, silently assessing one another underneath shadows of night and pale moonlight.  
“So, what did you call me here for, Harry? I believe it must be important as it is rare for you to invite someone into your room especially since you hate my presence.” The Butler stated dully, trying to make his tone uninterested but the amused gleam directed at the eyes of the other told him otherwise and so, he did not bother removing his gaze from the other as he was doing the same as him. It’s an act of a predator who stalks his prey before striking with a finishing blow.

But, what he did say is true, Harry Potter, one who is Ciel’s instructor for his studies – never did hide his distaste at his appearance and presence whenever they were near each other. Sebastian, sometimes, wondered if the human knew of his real identity and his contract with the young master as its obvious plain as day, the emerald eyed instructor is protective and quite attached to his charge. Though Harry doesn’t even shown it and remains oblivious or plain ignorant at his and the young master’s odd missions from the Queen just like the others in the household – so Sebastian remained vigilant at the others hostility much to the others annoyance and his amusement. Still, the butler has his own doubts because there’s something off with the emerald eyed instructor that he can’t put a finger on and it unsettles him.

He was a demon, a strong one and has a higher rank; he was the expert at manipulation, lies, deceit and yet; why does he feel like he was being the one controlled?

The demon butler shoves those thoughts away back from his mind as he focused once again on the object of his thoughts.

Harry still remained silent, unmoving before and after the demon went deep into his thoughts but he offered no interruption as he awaited him back to the present.

“So…” Sebastian began, his posture was relaxed, unassuming, but he was alert ready to strike and defend in case something unusual happens and Harry’s silence made things more unnerving.

Harry doesn’t respond instead there was a small, sad smile and various emotions flashed within his haunting green orbs and before Sebastian could name it, in the next second it’s all gone.

Sebastian maybe focused upon the enigma in front of him but it doesn’t mean he wasn’t alert in his surroundings – so he caught the flash of a shining object hurtling in his direction at a speed that any normal human being could not see. Alas, he was a demon and he has never been more grateful for that at the moment because being hit by that very familiar scythe wasn’t the most pleasant experience at all; even he did not avoid the whole attack – it caught his arm but surprisingly, his records weren't being shown yet.

His expression must show something as the other answered what’s bothering him. 

“I have no need for your records, demon.” I already know everything about you. Was the unspoken message.

“You are a shinigami.” Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his offender, red eyes glowing ominously in the dark.

A sardonic smile spreads across Harry’s lips as if Sebastian had spoken quite a humorous joke. “Not quite.”

Sebastian huffed. “Still in denial are you? Unbelievable, you have an Undertaker’s scythe that was enough proof that you are one, speaking of which why the hell do you have that?” 

Not even within the blink of an eye, Harry appears behind Sebastian confining him as he leans in and whispers into the demon’s ear. “The problem is that you and the young master assume too much without concrete proof. Remember, Butler, there will be always two sides of the coin. Nothing is what it seems.” 

Sebastian doesn’t want to acknowledge the abomination’s exclamation. All he wanted was to break free from his hold.

Yet, no matter how much the demon struggled to break free, his body remains rooted in the embrace of a shinigami and at the mercies of his scythe. The angle of his position and vision were all directed in one way – the view of the grandfather clock; there’s only a few second before midnight. Ten seconds to be exact.  
…9

…8

…7

…6

…5

…4

…3

…2

…1

The clock struck midnight.

And then, Harry swung the scythe straight at Sebastian’s frame.

Blood splatters everywhere as Harry pushed the blade deeper into the demon’s lean figure, making the tip go all the way out from his back to the front of his chest.

Sebastian vaguely hears him mutter and it sounds foreboding. He doesn’t like it one a bit.

“Happy Birthday to me, until the next time, we meet again, demon Butler. I bid you the sweetest dreams.”

And the world swayed until it’s nothing more than pitch black and he knew nothing more.  
…  
To Be Continued  
…  
Written: 6/15/17; Thursday, 7:55 pm  
Word Count: 828


End file.
